


Kiss and make up

by Ralstonia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralstonia/pseuds/Ralstonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean had told them to kiss and make up he of course hadn’t meant literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and make up

When Dean had told them to kiss and make up he of course hadn’t meant literally. He had just meant for Castiel and Benny to stop quarreling whenever they were in the same room cause if they both wanted to stay in Dean’s life they had to at least try to behave. Dean had expected glares or even a snappy comment but he hadn’t expected both of them to immediately shut up before looking at each other for once looking like they were thinking the same. 

“If Dean says it,” Castiel looked challengingly at Benny. 

“Anything Dean says,” Benny smirked yanking Castiel closer by his tie. 

It started out gently just lips brushing carefully against each other before both of them felt comfortable enough to add a little more force deepening the kiss.

“Damn,” Dean said staring in shock that very quickly turned into something else. 

“Like what you see?” Benny asked lips still touching Castiel’s as the angel looking up to catch Dean’s gaze the two of them staring at each other for a few seconds. 

Dean nodded.

“Would you like us to continue?” Castiel asked.

“Hell yeah!” Dean still had some trouble believing that this was happening but then again if there was one thing that both Castiel and Benny had in common it was wanting to make Dean happy. 

With the encouragement they pressed their lips together again this time putting their hands to use as well Benny tangling a hand in Castiel’s hair and Castiel placing both hands on Benny’s waist. 

With his eyes glued to the sight Dean placed himself in a chair to watch the spectacular show an angel and a vampire making out even more heatedly now tongues slipping into each other mouths and hands curling in hair and clothes. 

Dean bit his bottom lip trying to suppress a groan but of course even the smallest sound could be heard by these creatures. They stopped to take a look at Dean before looking at each appearing to be making some kind of silent agreement before continuing Benny slipping his hands under Castiel’s trench coat pulling it off slowly while Castiel began to unbutton Benny’s shirt. 

The trench coat landed on the floor with a soft thud soon followed by Castiel jacket. A few steps to the side and they bumped into the edge of the bed. Benny dragged Castiel down with him as he sat down the angel landing in his lap. 

Benny untied Castiel’s tie letting it fall to the ground while Castiel tugged at Benny’s shirt dragging it off so it could join the growing pile on the floor. 

Castiel placed his mouth on a now bare shoulder placing kisses along it closer and closer to Benny’s neck. Reluctantly Benny tilted his head giving Castiel better access to the sensitive skin turning his attention to unbutton Castiel’s shirt. Still he couldn’t hold back a soft moan as Castiel’s tongue ran up his neck. 

“Smug basted,” Benny muttered feeling Castiel smile against his neck. Benny made quick process of the last few buttons letting his hands roam across Castiel’s chest brushing his fingertips against a nipple making Castiel gasp. Benny circled the rapidly hardening nipple dragging a moan from Castiel’s lips.

“Damn,” Dean groaned cupping the growing bulge in his pants with a hand. 

“Ain’t you gonna join us?” Benny asked looking at Dean with an inviting smile.

“That would be very pleasant,” Castiel added giving Dean his best seductive look. 

“Like I’m going to say no to that,” Dean smirked getting up from the chair. 

Dean quickly discarded his t-shirt before trailing his hands up Castiel’s back placing a couple of gentle kisses on his neck. With his hands still firmly placed on Castiel Dean leaned over him placing his lips on Benny’s kissing the vampire passionately. 

“So how about you two make some room for me too,” Dean said. “And while you’re at it how about getting the rest of those clothes off as well.” 

Eagerly Benny and Castiel complied swiftly getting rid of pants and underwear while moving further up the bed.

“I like you a lot better like this,” Dean said. “Playing together nicely instead of arguing.” He took a moment to appreciate the sight; Benny on his back with both hands place on Castiel’s thighs the angel straddling him with one hand place on Benny’s chest both completely naked.

Dean placed himself behind Castiel between Benny’s legs placing a hand on the angel’s back pushing gently to make him lean forwards. 

Castiel reclaimed Benny’s lips while running a hand through the vampire’s short hair. Benny slid his hands up Castiel’s thighs placing them on the angel’s ass. 

Dean briefly left the bed to get a bottle of lube from his duffel bag discarding the remnants of his clothes as well before returning to the same place as before. 

Castiel let out a surprised gasp when Dean circled a slick finger over his entrance before gently pushing a finger inside him. One finger quickly turned into two fingers and then three before Dean lined his cock up with Castiel’s entrance sliding the length into the warm body. Castiel buried his face in Benny’s shoulder muffling a moan digging his fingers into the vampire’s skin while Benny ran his hands up Castiel’s sides finally placing them on the angel’s shoulders. 

Dean maneuvered a hand in between Castiel and Benny taking both of their lengths in his hand stroking them in a steady rhythm. 

It didn’t take long before Castiel came with a soft moan escaping his lips and a few thrusts later Dean came as well with a content sigh. 

Dean pulled out before giving Castiel’s ass a gentle slap. 

“Roll over babe,” he said and Castiel lazily complied moving to lie beside Benny giving the vampire a kiss on the cheek. 

Dean looked at Benny’s still hard cock before his eyes meet Benny’s. Dean smirked leaning down to take Benny’s cock into his mouth. Benny moaned clawing his hands into the sheets. Quickly Castiel’s lips were again on Benny’s muffling any noise that escaped his mouth including a deep groan as he came. 

Dean sat up on his knees looking at his two monsters. 

“See getting along wasn’t that bad right?” 

Castiel and Benny looked at each other before they both smiled. This was indeed much better then fighting.


End file.
